Wonderful days
by The Lovely Frosted Dragoness
Summary: I'm not too good with Summary, so here goes nothing. Allen is taken in by the Millennium Earl shortly after Mana's death. Contains Noah! Fem!Allen, eventual Poker Pair. Rated T for blood, Violence and Language.
1. The silver haired girl named Allen

Full summery: Allen has been alone before. She found herself suddenly alone once more after Mana's passing. Soon after she is taken into the Noah Family and taken care of by the Earl as a part of the Noah Family.

Parings: PokerPair

Contains: Fem! Noah!Allen

Help:

**Bold- Neah talkin'**

_**bold/Italic-Crown Clown**_

_italic-innocence/attack/thoughts/Allen talking to Neah_

underline-books & titles

* * *

Chapter 1: The silver haired girl named Allen

{{{{{{{}}}}}}}

Allen sobbed openly, too miserable to care if anyone was watching. She continuously asked why god hated her so much. She wished that she had been quicker. Then Mana wouldn't have had to die.

**"Are you sad, Dear Niece?"**

_"I'm hearing voices in my head... I'm going crazy."_ Allen thought with a tiny laugh.

**"You aren't going crazy, Allen."**

_"Then why am i still- Great. Now i'm talking to it. Now I_ know_ I'm crazy._"

**"I'm your Uncle."**

_"I don't have an uncle, dumb voice. Mana was my only family."_

Allen clutched her head and shook it, her rust colored hair lashing at her face. Allen kept crying, not noticing the presence of another person watching. The man was large with an enormous grin that would send chills down anyone's spin. The stranger approached Allen and stood behind the grave that the small girl was currently kneeing in front of.

"Who are you crying for, dear girl~?"

Allen shivered and looked up at the stranger.

"W-who are you?" Allen asked timidly.

"I'm the Millennium Earl~." The Earl introduced himself.

"M-my foster Father..." Allen said a bit hesitant, Answering the Earl's earlier question.

The Millennium Earl made his way to stand next to Allen and placed a hand on her head. The Earl stroked Allen's hair.

"There there. I can bring your Dear Daddy back from the dead~."

"R-really? You can?" Allen asked in disbelief.

**"Don't listen to him, Allen."**

_"Shut up, stupid voice."_

**"He's just leading you on. He can't truly bring Mana back."** The voice tried to convince Allen.

"Of course I can~. With this," A metal skeleton rose from the ground. "All you have to do is call his name and he'll come right back~."

Allen smiled widely. She would be able to see Mana again! That made her as happy as the day Mana adopted her. Allen stood up and walked towards the skeleton.

"MANA!" Allen screamed as loud as she could.

A flash of light blinded the small girl temporary. Allen stumbled back a bit. She rubbed her eyes and looked up. The skeleton had 'Mana' written on it's forehead.

"Allen?" It asked in Mana's voice

"Mana! I'm s-"

"What have you done Allen?" It asked.

"I-I brought you back..." Allen said.

"You turned me into an Akuma! How could you turn me into an Akuma?!"

"I-I..." Allen couldn't processes what was happening.

Allen put a hand to her head which was now throbbing slightly. Mana was back, they could be the happy family they were before. The Earl's face was even even more spine-chilling.

"Kill this girl and take her body as your own." The Earl ordered.

Akuma Mana sliced Allen's left eye, making the girl cry out in pain.

"I curse you, Allen! I curse you!" The skeleton yelled, kneeling before the crying, hurt little girl.

Allen curled into a ball, clutching her eye and head. Her left arm twitched slightly. Allen looked at it. The mitten she wore to hide the ugly hand had the blood from her eye on it. She hurt. She closed her eyes and her left arm acted on it own and knocked Akuma Mana away. Allen snapped her eyes open.

"MANA!" Allen cried.

**"That's not Mana, Dear Niece. So don't worry. It'll be over soon."**

_"Why is my arm doing this? It _is_ Mana!"_

_**"That is not the person you've come to love as a father." **_A new voice spoke up.

_"Stop! Why won't my arm stop?!"_

Allen hated those voices. She hated her arm too. Allen's left arm was dragging Allen towards Akuma Mana. The small girl tried to stop her arm from hurting Mana.

"I love you... Allen. Please, destroy me." Akuma Mana said softly.

Allen stared in shock as her arm finished off the skeleton. The Millennium Earl watched with interest. _"Quite the turn of events. I'd hate to kill such a cute little girl~."_ The Millennium Earl once again placed a hand on Allen's head and stroked her hair. Allen looked up at the Earl again, tears in the silver pools.

"I hurt Mana... Didn't I?" Allen murmured.

The Millennium Earl looked at Allen with sympathy.

"I just wanted to see Mana again..." Tears poured down her cheeks. "I'm alone again and it's all my fault..."

The Millennium Earl picked the small girl off the ground. Allen was almost shocked silent.

"How would you like to like to e my Daughter~?" The large man asked.

Allen was hesitant, as if waiting for something. Both voices stayed silent so Allen slowly nodded. Allen closed her eyes and drifted into a fitful sleep.

{{{{{{{}}}}}}}

**"Poor girl."**

**_"..."_**

**"She just wanted to see Mana and ended up ending his time for the second time."**

_**"Allen was being threatened by that Akuma. I wasn't about to let my host die."**_

**"I understand. I don't want to lose my Niece ether."**

_**"Now you understand that's why I acted on my**** own."**_

There was a sigh. Both voices went dead silent. The first broke the silence after a bit.

**"I wish I was there. In person, not just in her mind. So I could be there to comfort here and kept everything from happening the way it did."**

_**"... As do I. But it's too late to wish. You tried."**_

**"Not hard enough."**

* * *

Well, there's the first chapter. I'm soooo sorry it's not better or more original. It's just an experiment and I will discontinue it if You, the readers, Don't like it. I really hope to continue it though. Please Review. Flame or not. I don't care.


	2. A place to call home and a new family

_{This is my second chapter and hopefully Make it just a bit different from some of the other stories with Noah!Allen. I'm glad to be able to experiment. I hopefully won't discontinue it and can keep it updated more often then some. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy! On the the chapter!}_

Help:

**Bold- Neah talkin'**

_**bold/Italic-Crown Clown**_

_italic-innocence/attack/thoughts/Allen talking to Neah_

underline-books & titles

* * *

Chapter 2: A place to call home and a new family

{{{{{{{}}}}}}}

The Millennium Earl set Allen on the bed in her new room. The large man needed to clean the dry blood off of Allen's face. He petted the now white hair. A small smile graced the girl's features.

_"She's Adorable~! It would have been a shame to have left her on those cruel streets." _The Millennium Earl thought.

The Millennium Earl walked away from the bed only the feel a tug on his coat. The Earl looked back to see a bleary eyed Allen looking at him with eyes pleading him to stay. The Earl's Smile widened, If that was possible. He removed his coat from Allen's little hand and spoke softly.

"I will back in a minute~. I'm just going to get a towel to clean you up~." The Earl said.

"M-Mister Earl?" Allen called.

"What is it, Dear girl?"

"C-can I call you daddy?" Allen asked, the big silver eyes staring straight at the Earl.

"Of course, Dear Girl~." The Earl

"M-my name is Allen..." Allen said shyly.

"Well, Allen. I'll be right back so rest up~." Earl said sweetly.

"M'kay, daddy." Allen yawned and snuggled into the blankets.

The Millennium earl just wanted to hug little Allen to his heart's content. The Earl walked out of the room closing the door quietly.

"Milleniee!" A girl with spiked hair hugged the Earl happily.

"Ah, Hello Road~." The Earl greeted Road.

The Earl walked through the halls, looking for one of the Akuma maids. Road followed, spinning Lero. Road looked at the Earl, wondering why he was so quiet.

"Did you find something interesting, Milleniee?" Road asked.

The Earl simply nodded.

"Really? What is it?" Road asked eagerly.

"_She_ is a girl named Allen. A new member of our family~." The Earl replied.

Road was ecstatic and couldn't wait to meet the new comer.

"When can i meet her?" Road asked cheerful.

"In time. Let her rest for a bit~." The Earl replied.

{{{{{{{}}}}}}}

**"Well. That was unexpected."**

_"Who are you?"_ Allen demanded.

Both voices were silent for a moment before the first one spoke.

**"That's for another time. Just dream, Dear Niece."**

_**"In a way, i'm glad to have company."**_

The first voice laughed.

**"Good to know. You're not bad company ether."**

_**"Haha! I hope that Allen will be able to be a bit more happy."**_

**"So do I. I hate seeing her so upset. anyways."**

_**"We should let Allen rest."**_

**"Right."**

{{{{{{{}}}}}}}

Allen opened her eyes just as the Millennium Earl closed the door. Allen sat up as the Earl stopped next to the bed.

"Did you have a nice nap, Allen-pon~?" The Earl asked.

"I did, daddy." Allen smiled.

The Earl hugged Allen, Shocking the small girl into silence.

"I-is something wrong?" Allen asked.

"Nothing~. You're just too cute Allen-pon~." The Earl said.

Allen smiled again and snuggled closer to the warmth. After a minute the Earl sat down with a towel and gently cleaned the blood from Allen's face. Allen stifled her laughter as the soft towel tickled her face.

"Are you hungry, Allen-pon?" The Millennium Earl asked.

"Yes!" Allen replied, drooling at the thought of food.

The Earl chuckled at the small girl's excitement.

"Can I see the new girl yet Milleniee~? Please?" Road asked.

"Huh? Who's that, daddy?" Allen asked.

"It's-" The Earl started.

"Your big sister! I'm Road and you're _so cute__~!_" Road said, picking up Allen and hugging the smaller girl.

"B-b-b-big sister?!" Allen stuttered.

"Yes. Road, dear, Get Allen dressed for dinner." The Millennium Earl left the two girls alone.

Road found a change of cloths for Allen. Road led the younger Allen to the bathroom and helped the white-haired girl put the dress on.

"So cute~! Wait till everyone sees you~!" Road said cheerful.

"What if they hate me like everyone else?" Allen asked, fiddling with the gloves.

"Who wouldn't like you?" Road corrected.

Allen looked at Road, uncertainty in her silver eyes. Road stood up, taking Allen's smaller hand in her own and walked out the room. Allen kept a tight grip on Road's hand, so as to not get lost. They finally arived to the dinning room, Six of the fourteen seats were filled. All heads turned to the doors. Allen hid behind Road.

"It's Alright Allen." Road tried to comfort the small girl.

"Allen-pon!" The Earl called out.

Allen Smiled and ran to the Earl.

"Daddy!" Allen said, clinging to his coat.

"Don't you look nice, Allen-pon~!" The Earl said.

"Road picked it." Allen smiled hugely.

Allen felt six pairs of eyes on her.

"Who's the kid, Earl?" One asked.

"M-my name is Allen..." The small girl said shyly.

"Take a seat, Allen-pon~." The Earl prompted.

Allen reluctantly left the Earl's side and took a seat.

"Time for introductions~!" The Earl said.

"Tyki Mikk."

"Road Camalot! But you knew that~."

"Skinn Bolic. Do yo like sweets?"

"I never had sweets before." Allen said quickly. Skinn tossed Allen a candy.

"It's good." The bulky man said.

"Lulu Bell."

"Devit!"

"Jasdero!"

"Together we're Jasdevi!" Devit and Jasdero said together.

"There~! Now, Time to eat~!" The Earl said and called a bunch of maids and butlers.

The servants set the dishes in front of everyone and lifted the lids. The servants left. Allen's mouth watered at the smell. Everyone was already eating so Allen dug right in, scarfing it down hungrily. those watching were stunned that a little 10-year-old girl could eat that much. Allen quickly finished her meal and smiled contently. Allen looked around to find almost everyone staring at her. The white-haired girl shrunk and tried to hide, embarrassed. The Earl didn't look up from his meal.

"I'm tired... Can i go back to sleep?" Allen asked.

"I'll take you!" Road said cheerfully and took Allen's hand again.

Road walked Allen the the room the Earl gave the small girl. Allen didn't let go of Road's hand.

"Is something bothering you Allen?" Road asked.

Allen looked at the piece of candy then to Road.

"Do you think they like me?" Allen asked quietly.

Road squeezed Allen's hand and smiled at the younger girl. Allen relaxed. Road led Allen to the bathroom once again and gave the younger a nightgown. Allen hugged Road and took the nightgown to get ready for bed. After a bit of struggling with the nightgown, Allen successfully pulled it over her head and walked out of the bathroom. The Earl and Road were waiting for the younger. Allen ran to the Earl and hugged the large, grinning man.

"'Night daddy! 'Night Road!" Allen said cheerfully.

"Good night, Allen-pon~."

"Good night Allen! I'll be back in the morning to take you to breakfast." Road offered.

"Okay." Allen said gratefully.

The two older left Allen's room. Allen crawled under the covers but sat up straight. She was gonna confront the voices before going to sleep.

_"Are you there, voices?"_

**"My dear Niece! Have they been treating you well?"**

_"Yes. But, who are you? You keep calling me your niece."_

**_"He is you Uncle Neah."_**

_"And who are you?" _Allen asked the second voice.

**"That would be Crown Clown." **Neah said.

_"Crown Clown?"_

**"The innocence in your left arm." **Neah explained.

Allen scowled at the darkness in her room. Crown Clown and Neah were silent.

**_"You should rest, Allen. You need your strength."_**

_"Why?"_

**_"Why what?"_**

_"Why did you attack Mana?"_

_**"..."**  
_

**"Nether me or Crown Clown wanted you to get hurt. Mana would understand."**

Allen sighed and laid her head on the soft pillow.

_"I guess I understand..."_ Allen responded uncertainty.

**_"Now__ rest."_** Crown Clown coxed.

Allen closed her eyes and drifted off to dream-land.

* * *

Three reviews in one day!

ScytheMeisterA: Thank you soooo much! The way the convrsation came out in chapter one was a fluke. But it makes tons of sense for Neah and Crown Clown to get along when you think about it.

Nightmon(guest): Glad that you like it. It will take a bit but i will definitely make it worth the wait so please bear with me.

Guest: Thanks alot! I will keep it going as long as I can.

Thank you all that Reviewed, faved and followed! I hope to see future Reviews like this! makes me happy to hear these!


	3. A story of Noahs and Exorcists

_{YES! I think i deserve a pat on the back for this one. I know it's a bit boring right now, but it's going to be a bit more exciting. And as my thanks to the support so far, This is gonna be a extra long chapter. So, On to the chapter! }_

Help:

**Bold- Neah talkin'**

_**bold/Italic-Crown Clown**_

_italic-innocence/attack/thoughts/Allen talking to Neah_

underline-books & titles

* * *

Chapter 3: A story of Noahs and Exorcists

{{{{{{{}}}}}}}

**"Dear Niece. Time to wake up. Open those pretty eyes."** Neah said.

Allen groaned and opened her eyes. It was too early to wake up in the young girl's opinion. Allen sat up. Didn't she have something to be getting dressed for? Allen forgot what it was and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

**_"Allen, you have to get dressed. That girl will be coming to get you for breakfast."_** Crown Clown reminded Allen.

Allen hopped down from the bed and walked to the wardrobe. The small girl stood on her tip-toes, grabbed the knob and turned it. The door swung open, greeting Allen with a line of dresses and drawers. Allen looked through the dresses before looking at the contents of the drawers. The top drawer was filled with shirts and gloves. She grabbed a simple white shirt and a pair of gloves before closing the drawer and opening the next. Pants. Just what Allen was hoping for. A simple outfit, not a dress. She didn't mind one last night because she had met the family. She walked into the bathroom and fought with the night gown for a solid ten minutes before getting it off and replacing it with the shirt and pants. She slipped the small white gloves on her hands and sighed. Content with her choice she sat in a chair and waited for Road.

_"Neah?" _Allen called mentally.

**"Yes, Dear Niece?"**

_"How come you're my uncle. I don't remember... Mana mentioning anything like that." _Allen flinched at the name of her deceased foster father.

**"That is a story for later. How about after lunch or dinner?"** Neah asked.

_"Really? After dinner?"_

**_"Neah said after lunch _****or****_ dinner."_** Crown Clown corrected.

_"Oh. Okay. That's fine, then." _Allen agreed.

The door to Allen's room opened and Road stepped in.

"Ready to go, Allen~?" Road asked sweetly.

"Uh-huh." Allen nodded, her stomach giving a loud grumble in agreement.

Road barely kept herself from falling over laughing. Allen pouted, crossing her arms. Road grabbed Allen's hand. Allen pouted the whole way to the dinning room. Allen noticed only Tyki, Jasdevi, Lulu Bell and the Millennium Earl were sitting at the table.

"Where is everyone Road?" Allen asked.

"They're out doing missions." Road replied.

Allen was a bit confused. "Missions?"

"Allen-pon~! Good morning you cute girl~!" The Earl spoke before Road could.

"Daddy!" Allen waved and ran to the Earl. "Can I sit with you today?"

"How could I say no to that face~?" The Earl lifted Allen onto his lap.

"What's for breakfast?" Allen asked happily.

"Wait and see, little Allen-pon~."

"What's Pon mean anyways?"

"It means pet." Tyki said. "You really lighten this place up."

"Make it a bit more cheerful." Road added.

Allen tilted her head but quickly shoved the thought from her head as platters of food were placed in front of everyone again.

"Ice cream!" Allen cheered.

"Now, now Allen-pon~. Eat your breakfast first~." The Earl said.

Allen nodded and looked to the food in front of her. Allen began to scarf the food down, starting with the bacon. Allen savored the meal. The Earl chuckled at the small girl. Allen looked up at the Earl, swallowing the food in her mouth.

"Now you can have the ice cream, Allen-pon~." The Earl said.

Allen grabbed the treat and ate it slowly, not wanting a brain freeze and to savor the flavor.

"Now. About Allen-pon's left arm." The Earl said, as if picking up from another conversation.

"What about it?" Tyki asked, looking a bit interested.

"It has Innocence Tyki." Road said.

Allen looked up at the Earl who placed a hand on her head.

"That's right. Little Allen-pon's left arm is Innocence." The Earl confirmed.

Allen looked back at the frosty treat and ate another spoonful. The Earl petted Allen's white hair. Memories filled the small girl's head. Allen could feel tears sting her eyes. The girl quickly wiped her eyes. The room was silent beside Allen's quiet sobs. The Earl turned the girl to face him and wiped her tears.

"I'm sorry, Allen-pon." The Earl apologized.

Allen buried her face in the Earl's coat as he hugged her, attempting to comfort the girl. The memories were still to fresh to Allen. No one could bring themselves to break the silence that settled over the room. Allen calmed down after a bit, wiping her eyes. The Earl stroked Allen's hair in a soothing motion.

"I-i'm okay... I think..." Allen sniffed.

"That's good, Allen-pon. No one likes to see family sad." The Earl said.

Allen turned back to the table to eat more of the ice cream. Allen tuned out the remainder of the conversation. She was clinking her spoon against the glass bowl.

_"Hehe! It's music!" _Allen thought excitedly and continued the hit the glass with the spoon, enjoying the rhythmic sound.

She smiled and bobbed her head side to side, closing her eyes. The occupants of the room stared at Allen in wonder. All thinking the same thing. Allen opened her eyes and noticed everyone was staring at her so she stopped hitting the bowl and put the spoon down. Allen looked down at her hands, expecting to be scolded. Allen fidgeted with her gloves. The Earl hugged Allen again. The little girls eyes went wide.

"Eh?! Aren't you going to scold for hitting the bowl?" Allen asked.

"Never~. You're too adorable~." The Earl replied.

Allen blinked. The Earl stood up, still holding Allen.

"I'm not in trouble then?" The white-haired girl asked.

"Not at all. I have a story for you, Allen-pon~."

"Really? Cool!" Allen said excitedly.

The Earl went straight to Allen's room.

_"I wonder what kind of story daddy's gonna tell."_

**"Hope it's not a boring one. He has a knack for telling some pretty boring stories."** Neah joked.

Allen inwardly scowled at Neah, earning a laugh. The Earl set Allen on his lap again. The small girl watched him intently. The Earl began his story after a moment of silence. Allen listened and interrupted a few times to ask questions.

"Then The Exorcists... want to... hurt you... and Road... and me?" Allen asked.

"Yes, Little Allen-pon. But they won't come within a foot of you without feeling our family's wrath~." The Earl said.

"They won't even be able to lay a hand on you." Road said.

Allen jumped at Road's sudden appearance. Road smiled at Allen softly.

_"it's nice to have a family that cares."_ Allen thought.

Road stood up suddenly.

"Everyone's back! Now you can meet the whole family!"

"T-there's more...?" Allen stuttered.

"Of course there's more silly!" Road answered.

Allen looked up at Road. Road twirled Lero around.

"Lero, give Little Allen-pon a ride~." The earl ordered.

The pink umbrella managed to get out of Road's grip and floated to the Earl. The large man set Allen on the Umbrella and patted her head.

"Wow! This is so cool!" Allen said, looking around. "I feel so tall!"

Road pouted at not being able to play with Lero. Allen giggled in joy.

"Now~. Let's get going~. It's almost time for dinner~." The Earl walked out of the room.

Allen, sitting on Lero, and Road followed quickly after.

* * *

This is making me soooo happy!

Guest: I know! Allen is so much fun to write right now!

Nightmon: I can't imagine Allen any less cute? What ten-year-old _isn't_ cute?

Next chapter will be up real soon.


	4. An unexpected turn of events

_{Thanks to all the encouragement i'm definitely glad to continue this thanks to all of you people who've faved, followed and especially reviewed. Here is your chapter. Enjoy!}_

Help:

**Bold- Neah talkin'**

**_Bold/italic-Crown Clown_  
**

_italic-inocence/attack/thoughts/Allen talking to Neah_

underline-books & song titles

* * *

Chapter 4: An unexpected turn of events

{{{{{{{}}}}}}}

Allen held Lero as a source of comfort and a welcomed distraction. Her head was throbbing dully again.

**"Allen?" **

_"Yes, uncle Neah?"_

**"Nothing. Enjoy your dinner, Dear Niece."**

_"Okay..."_

Allen sat down in the only empty seat and let Lero go.

"How are you shoujo?" Tyki asked Allen.

"Huh?" Allen looked at Tyki, confused.

"I asked 'how are you, Girl?'" Tyki kept himself from rolling his eyes.

Allen hesitated to answer the question.

"I'm okay I guess..." Allen responded.

Tyki didn't look too convinced but didn't press the girl any further. Allen absent-mindedly fiddled with the hem of her shirt, paying no attention to the current conversation while hoping for the dull throb in her head to stop.

"Little Allen-pon~?"

Allen looked at the Earl.

"Hmm?" Allen hummed.

"Are you alright?" The Earl asked, concern evident in her voice.

"My head is bothering me..." Allen replied.

There was silence until the Earl stood up and walked to the little girl's seat. The Earl took Allen in his arms and left the 12 others in silence. Road and Tyki Silently agreed to Help the Earl and left the dinning room.

{{{{{{{}}}}}}}

The Earl sat in the only chair setting Allen in his lap. The Earl rest a hand on Allen's forehead, checking for a fever. He sighed in slight relief when he found no signs of a fever. Allen looked up at the Earl, her eyes asking him what was happening. Road and Tyki stepped into the room.

"Someone is going to have to stay for a few days to keep an eye on Allen-pon." The Earl said.

"I vote Tyki to stay, Milleniee~." Road said.

"What?!" Tyki shouted.

Allen flinched at the sudden loudness that made her headache worse. Road and the Earl looked at Tyki threateningly. The Portuguese man almost dropped his cigarette. Tyki's hands shot up.

"Sorry, Sorry." Tyki apologized.

Allen gave a little laugh at the exchange but was cut off by a sharp pain. Allen's hands flew up and cradled her head. All eyes went to Allen. Tyki and Road exchanged a knowing look.

"All right. I'll stay to look after the Shoujo." Tyki sighed and took Allen from the Earl.

"You had better be good to her, Tyki-pon." The Earl warned.

"I know, Earl." Tyki said as he laid the younger in her bed.

Allen watched the Earl stand up and head to the door.

"Are you coming back, daddy?" Allen looked at the large man with slightly teary eyes.

"Of course i'll be back, Little Allen-pon~. I'll see you soon so rest up~."

Allen laid back and smiled as Tyki pulled the blankets over her small frame. Allen closed her eyes. Tyki gathered the things he would need for the next few days and st them down. The Portuguese put out the cigarette and sighed.

"I'm going to be out by the time I can leave to get more." Tyki put the nearly empty pack away.

Tyki made sure the small girl would be as comfortable as possible. The Earl had already left. Road wandered to the wardrobe and looked for a dress that the small girl could wear.

"Hey Tyki?"

"What do you want Road?" Tyki asked with a bored tone.

"Could you take Allen to the bathroom so I can get her into a nightgown?" Road asked.

"Sure." The Portuguese man picked Allen up and took her to bathroom.

He carefully set the small girl on the chair that was there. Road shooed Tyki out and shut the door. Tyki sat back down with a sigh. He had to admit that Allen was really cute but wouldn't dare admit it out loud. He took out the deck of cards he always carried and shuffled them expertly. He'd have to teach Allen how to play poker one day. Tyki chuckled to himself and heard the door slam open. He turned and saw a rather flustered Road holding a drowsy Allen. Tyki shook his head and turned back to his cards. Road put Allen back into bed and left the room. Tyki put his cards away and sat back in the chair.

_"Might as well get some rest while I can."_ Tyki thought.

{{{{{{{}}}}}}}

Allen groaned. Her head was killing her. Allen opened an eye and saw Tyki soaking a hand towel in ice water. She had no idea how long she'd been in bed.

"T-Tyki?" Allen tried getting the Portuguese's attention.

"What?" Tyki said, his voice soft.

"H-how long have you been there?" Allen asked hesitantly.

Tyki looked thoughtful. "A few days."

"Has daddy come back?"

"The Earl? He just left." Tyki said.

Allen sat up, putting a hand to her head. She turned to Tyki. The Portuguese man put the cold towel on Allen's forehead. Allen smiled, relief obvious on her face.

"Are you comfortable, Shoujo?" Tyki asked.

Allen just nodded and laid back down. Tyki fixed the blankets and the towel before shuffling a deck of cards. The white-haired girl slowly drifted back to sleep. Tyki smiled at the girl.

_"Good night, Allen."_ Tyki thought.

Tyki took the last cigarette from the pack and lite it. He took a puff from it and relaxed.

"I was right. Oh well." Tyki sighed. "Going to be a long week."

{{{{{{{}}}}}}}

Tyki was soaking the cloth in more ice water when the Earl and Lero entered. Allen was only half awake but smiled brightly.

"Hi daddy... Hi Lero..." Allen mumbled.

"How is the Little Allen-pon~?"

"I'm okay, thanks to Tyki. My head still hurts though." Allen replied.

Tyki placed the cold towel on her forehead and sat back.

"Your welcome, Shoujo." Tyki said, almost silently. "Anything else you need Shoujo?"

"Something to eat would be nice." Allen said.

Tyki nodded and stood up. The Portuguese man left the room. The Earl sat in the previously occupied chair and stroked Allen's hair. Allen sat up, using one hand to keep the towel on her head.

"How are you daddy?" Allen asked.

"I'm very good, Little Allen-pon" The Earl responded.

"And what about you, Lero?"

"Lero is doing good Allen-Chan, Lero."

"That's good." Allen smiled.

Allen cried out in pain and clutched her head. The earl lifted her head. He noted the cross-like wounds that bled freely. Tyki walked back into the room. Tyki left the food and grabbed the bandages that he had got out in advanced. Tyki pulled Allen's hair back and wrapped the bandages around the girl's head.

* * *

I'm gonna leave it at that. I know that Allen's awakening is pretty early but I have trouble with chill chaps. after a while.

Beautiful-Dryads: Thanks for the encouragement and I'm extremely glad that you like this story thus far.

HaruKyou41: Glad you love it! Even I want to squee at how adorable Allen is. it's sooo hard to not think that.

Anyways. I'm going to do my best from now on. Reviews are much appreciated.


	5. The new fourteenth and the first mission

_{Hello yet again. The next few chapters are gonna be a bit more exciting and longer. Allons-y!}_

Help:

**Bold- Neah talkin'**

_**bold/Italic-Crown Clown**_

_italic-innocence/attack/thoughts/Allen talking to Neah_

underline-books & titles

* * *

Chapter 5: The new fourteenth and the first mission

{{{{{{{}}}}}}}

Allen opened her eyes. She touched her head and felt the thick bandages around her head. Allen looked at her hand and noticed her skin wasn't it's usually creme but instead ashen gray. Tyki was sleeping in the chair he'd occupied for the last few days. Allen on the edge of her bed and slid to the ground, landing on her feet. She made her way to the door only to get hit by it.

"Owie..." Allen muttered, holding her hands over her nose.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry Allen!" Road panicked.

Allen rubbed her face.

"It's okay." Allen said.

Road checked Allen's face, hoping that the door didn't cause too much damage. Allen smiled and Road sighed. The Earl would be pissed if anyone hurt Allen.

"I'm gonna get ready. What time is it?" Allen asked.

"Almost noon. oh! I got a special dress for you~." Road said.

Allen looked at Road questioningly. Road showed Allen a small white dress with black lace trim and accents of sky blue. Allen took the dress and quickly went to change. When Allen walked out of the bathroom she put the nightgown in her hamper to be washed and started towards the wardrobe for a pair of gloves.

"Allen! I had to get you a new pair of gloves to go with your dress." Road said, walking up to Allen and handed the black laced gloves.

Allen Hugged Road.

"Am I like you and Tyki now?" Allen asked.

Road nodded with a genuine smile. Allen smiled too. Tyki had woken up at some point during the commotion. Allen held Roads hand and looked back at Tyki, holding out her hand for the older Noah to take. Tyki pushed himself out of the chair and walked to Allen and Road, taking Allen's outstretched hand. Allen's smile widened as the two older walked with her to the dining room. The small girl couldn't wait to see the Earl. The trek to the dining room was silent for the most part. Road and Tyki opened the doors. Once again, the table was nearly full, the only seats unoccupied were the Earl's, Road's, Tyki's and Allen's. Allen went to her seat as soon as the two older Noah let her hands go. Tyki pushed Allen's chair closer to the table then went to his own and sat in it. Jasdevi were messing around. Road was doing her homework. Tyki complained about the lake of cigarettes. Skinn was beating up one of the maids while complaining. Lulu Bell was minding her own business. Allen didn't know the others but paid no mind an waited for the Earl to arrive. Allen hummed quietly to distract herself from the commotion of her new family. The white-haired girl looked at her hands as a maid passed by. She had gotten use to seeing the things floating over the servants. Allen didn't tell anyone besides Neah about it. No one ever asked her about it anyways and for that she was glad.

"Good afternoon, my dear family~." The Earl's voice rang out.

Allen's head snapped up and she went silent, everyone quieting down also.

"Good afternoon, daddy!" Allen greeted cheerfully.

One minute Allen was in her chair, the next the Earl was hugging her.

"You're finally awake, Little Allen-pon~!" The Earl said.

Allen hugged back the best she could.

"I missed you daddy." Allen said.

"I missed you too, Little Allen-pon~." The Earl said, setting the white-haired girl back in her seat.

Allen was smiling brightly. The Earl took his seat.

"Everyone's here~. Wonderful~!" The Earl said. "We have our dear Musician back~."

Everyone but Road and Tyki looked at the Earl with disbelief.

"Little Allen-pon has yet to fully grasp her abilities but will in time~." The Earl said.

_"What does daddy mean by that?"_

**"You are the new fourteenth disciple. You'll be taking my old** **name."**

_"You were a Noah too, Uncle Neah?"_

**"That I was. That was some time ago though."**

_"You never did tell me why you're my Uncle."_

**"Haha! Nothing gets by you, does it? Well, Mana was your foster father. He was also my bother."**

_"REALLY?!" _It took everything in Allen's power to keep from screaming out loud and look normal.

**"Really, Dear Niece." **Neah confirmed.

_"Wow."_

Allen hadn't paid much attention to the conversation.

"Little Allen-pon will go with Road today to a town to find a little piece of Innocence that I believe is there~." The Earl said.

Allen had a slight gleam in her eyes.

"When do we leave?" Road asked.

"When ever you want~." The Earl replied.

"Daddy, can I bring Lero with?" Allen asked.

"Of course Little Allen-pon~." The Earl said.

Allen grabbed Lero, being sure not to cause any harm to the pink umbrella. Allen reached up and grasped Road's hand, not wanting to get lost. Allen was so excited! Road summoned a heart-shaped door and the two walked through it. Allen looked around they were a bit away from the train.

"Come on, Allen~! If you don't hurry the train'll leave!" Road ushered the younger towards the train.

The two girls stepped onto the train and quickly found a seat. Allen sat on her knees and looked out the window.

"Excuse me. May we join you?"

Allen looked over and saw a girl older then herself and Road and a red-haired boy with an eye patch. Allen turned her attention back to the window.

"Go ahead." Road said and settled with playing with Allen's now mid back length hair.

The two strangers sat down just as the train started to move.

"Aren't you a cute girl." The girl said.

Allen looked at her shyly.

"T-thank you, miss..." Allen stuttered, earning a stifled laugh from Road.

"I-it's not funny, Road!" Allen pouted.

"Is too." Road simply said.

Allen crossed her arms.

"I'm Lenalee Lee, by the way. What's your name?"

"Me?" Allen pointed at herself.

Lenalee nodded.

"I'm Allen. Allen Walker." Allen said her last name with pride.

Lenalee smiled sweetly and held a hand out for Allen to shake. Allen look at the older girl's hand skeptically.

"When someone holds out their hand you're supposed to shake it." The red head said.

Allen didn't shake Lenalee's hand but just stared with uncertainty. Road finished braiding Allen's white hair and hugged the smaller girl.

"It's not Allen's fault she's uncertain about shaking a stranger's hand." Road almost snapped.

Allen fiddled with the lacy trim of her dress. Road didn't let go of Allen until the train came to a screeching halt. Road grabbed Allen's hand while the white-haired girl held onto Lero. Allen looked at the ground.

"Were they Exorcists?" Allen's voice was quiet.

"They are. But don't listened to them~. You don't have to do anything you don't want to~." Road told Allen. "Let's go get something for you to eat."

Road led Allen to a Vender and bought a good sized meal for the smaller girl. Allen's stomach growled loudly. Road found bench and let Allen go ahead and sit down. The white-haired girl was bouncing in placed. Road set the food down and took something for herself. Road watched the two Exorcists pass by, oblivious to the two girls. After Allen finished eating, Road once again took Allen's hand and walked towards there destination. Allen skipped and hummed to herself. They arrived at the entrance of the Rewinding town. Road keeled in front of Allen.

"Can I hold Lero for a bit~?"

Allen shook her head.

"Not even one little minute~?"

Allen thought about it for a moment.

"I want him right back."

"Of course Allen~."

Allen gave Lero up to Road. The older Noah stepped right up to the entrance of the town. Allen reached a hand out and found no resistance so she stepped through and waited for Road and Lero. The pumpkin head of Lero appeared on Allen's side, followed by a badly burnt Road. Allen was both shocked and worried for Road, but sighed as the older Noah quickly healed.

"Can I have Lero back before you hurt him more?"

"Here you go Allen~." Road handed the pink umbrella back to the white-haired girl.

Allen took Lero and opened him to stay in the shade. Road and Allen walked around and browsed various stores for the remainder of the day. It was late at night and not a person was in sight when everything besides the lone girls where covered in clocks of different shapes and sizes. Allen blinked and it was over. The sun was rising and the people started coming out. Road was no longer standing next to Allen. The small girl panicked a bit.

"Road!" Allen called out.

Allen looked around before spotting her companion. Allen ran to Road and hugged the older tightly. Road patted Allen's head.

"Shall we go explore and look for that Innocence again~?" Road asked.

"Yeah!" Allen said.

"Hold on to me. Don't want to lose you in this crowd." Road told Allen.

Allen nodded and tightened her grip on Road's shirt. Allen spotted the pair of Exorcists at a tent for a show called 'The Pumpkin and the Witch'. They were sitting down behind the tent, the red head was wearing a pumpkin head. Allen tugged on Road's shirt.

"It's those people from earlier." Allen whispered.

Road looked to where Allen was pointing and smiled.

"That's a very good eye, Allen~." Road said.

Road and Allen approached the Exorcists. Road had a somewhat emotionless face on.

"Where can we get tickets to 'the pumpkin and the witch'?" Road asked.

"Right this way!" The red head ushered Road and Allen towards the front of the tent. "See you later Lenalee!"

Lenalee waved. As the red head led Road and Allen, some one panicked. Allen noted the woman who was sitting down and crying. Her hair was brown and pulled back. The woman's boss, at least that's what Allen thought, was shouting angrily. The red head rushed to the woman, telling Allen and Road to wait were they were. The woman pointed to a man that was running across the roofs. The red head took off to follow the pick-pocket. The two younger girls were close enough to hear the woman talk to herself.

"Why is my clock the Innocence?" She asked, sounding a bit pathetic.

Road ushered Allen forward. Allen smiled and skipped towards the woman.

"Excuse me miss, Where would your clock be?" Allen asked sweetly.

* * *

Guest: Blame that mistake on Google translate. Thanks for pointing that out. It was a big help.

Nightmon: That's why i did it. I figured that it would be accepted after a couple of fillers.

Anyways. Review if you want more adorable Allen moments.


	6. Learning on the job

_{Alright! Now there's going to be some action! On to the chapter!}_

Help:

**Bold- Neah talkin'**

**_Bold/italic-Crown Clown_**

_italic-inocence/attack/thoughts/Allen talking to Neah_

underline-books & titles

* * *

Chapter 6: Learning on the job

{{{{{{{}}}}}}}

Allen sat on Lero while Road worked. Allen hummed happily. The Earl would be proud if they succeeded. Road thought it would be funny to nail the woman's hands to her clock. Shortly after, the three level two Akuma brought the two Exorcists. Allen covered her left eye. The white-haired girl really didn't want to see the Akuma's souls. Road sat on the arm of the chair Lenalee was sitting on. The green-haired girl was dressed in a fluffy dress and her hair was curled and in the pigtails that she always seemed to wear.

"She looks so good in this dress, don't you think so, Allen?" Road asked.

"Hmm? Oh. Yeah." Allen replied no where near as enthused as Road.

"You know... I should curl your hair some time, Allen~." Road smiled deviously.

Allen frowned at the idea.

"The red head's waking up Road." Allen said.

The red head stirred. Allen stood up and jumped to the ground, landing softly on the balls of her feet. The white-haired girl walked up to the red head. Green met silver as the red head stared at Allen.

"Hello again, Mr. Ex-or-cist." Allen said with a smile.

"You're with the Akuma? Why?" He asked calmly.

Allen sat down and thought.

"I don't really want to answer that question." Allen stated. "You never did introduce yourself. That was kinda rude."

The red head was obviously shocked.

"Or should I just call you Mr. Exorcist?" Allen questioned.

"Allen~! Come here~." Road called.

"But I'm talking to Mr. Exorcist!" Allen complained.

"Lavi." The red head spoke.

"Is that your name?" Allen turned back to him.

He nods. Allen smiled and stood up.

"Nice to meet you, mister Lavi~." Allen said and skipped to the woman.

The woman was crying miserably and Allen crouched down in front of her.

"I feel sorry for you, miss. If you never found that clock, you wouldn't be here. But it's too late now." Allen said.

Allen stood back up. The white-haired girl walked back to Road. The older Noah hugged Allen.

"You need to be careful, Allen~! You could get hurt~!" Road scolded.

"I know Road. I just wanted to talk to them a bit." Allen said with a smile.

Road fixed the coat she was wearing. Lavi's eye widened as he spotted his companion. Road laughed, knowing exactly what he was looking at. Lavi glared at Road.

"I think you should be more concerned with yourself." Road said.

"Lavi... Lenalee..." The woman sobbed.

"Miranda! Damn it!" Lavi said.

"Watch your mouth around Allen~. She's impressionable~." Road said threateningly.

Allen fiddled with the little hammer Road told her to hold on to, mumbling, 'I'm not _that_ impressionable...'.

"You talk about me being rude for not telling you my name and yet, you didn't even answer my question." Lavi said.

Road gave a low whistle. "You're pretty long-winded. So I'll answer you~. We're friends with the Akuma~."

Lavi didn't look convinced in the slightest.

"Humans can be friends with Akuma, right? It's not that hard~." Road giggled.

"Akuma kill humans. Not befriends them." Lavi said.

"Humans kill humans too. Yet some can be friends. Akuma aren't much different." Allen and Road spoke in unison.

"Jynx. You owe me candy." Allen spoke before Road could.

"You aren't human." Lavi stated.

Road sighed and her skin went ashen gray and the seven stigmata appeared on her forehead.

"That's right~. we're the _true_ apostles of God~." Road said and gave Lavi a horrifying smile.

Allen shivered.

"Allen too?" Lavi asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Hmm. Nope~. She's just Allen~." Road said.

Allen was as quiet as a mouse at that point. She knew how Road got some times and dared not to get in the way.

"You're still human."

"Wrong~! We're Superhumans~. Humans are a subspecies~." Road said.

"That's one way of putting it." Allen said.

Lero would have said something if Allen hadn't had such a grip on him. Lavi looked between the two. In a blur of red and black, Lavi attacked the two girls. Allen used Lero to escape while Road jumped out of the way. Allen had dropped the little hammer and Lavi quickly grabbed it. The three attacked Lavi at the same time, not giving Lavi the chance to activate his Innocence. Road took off the jacket and grinned. The red head was barely able to stand.

"Can't handle a couple of little Akuma~?" Road asked.

Allen watched with interest. Road looked at Miranda.

"I forgot about you~. Can't let you feel left out~." Road had a sadistic smile on.

The pointed candles flew at Miranda. A giant hammer kept Road's candles from their goal. Lavi was kneeling next to Miranda and pulled the nails away. The woman scrambled away. Lavi used his weapon to keep himself upright. Miranda was muttering too quietly for Allen to hear. Miranda got up the courage and crawled back to Lavi. Moments later, the woman's Innocence activated. A dome of clocks surrounded the pair. The three Akuma somewhat surround it.

"Do you think we could touch this?" One asked.

As if on cue, What looked to Allen like a handle to the hammer came from the dome and raced towards Lenalee. Lavi grabbed Lenalee before retreating to the dome. Allen sighed before settling down. The Akuma decided to attack the dome of clocks only for a mini tornado to burst out. Both Road and Allen were shocked speechless. Allen could see what was happening but noticed one of the three souls float away. The mini tornado dissipated to reveal the two exorcists. Allen was tempted to start clapping but thought better of it and stayed quiet. Allen reached back and undid the braid Road did. Only two of the Akuma remained.

"Allen~? May I join you and enjoy the show from there~?"

"Oh. Sure!" Allen nodded.

Road stood next to Allen on the Umbrella. The older Noah gave a smirk.

"Road, what are you planing?" Allen asked cautiously.

"Do you know what happens to Akuma that are destroyed by means other then Innocence?"

"What?" The two Exorcist asked in unison.

"Do you?"

They both shook their heads.

"Road, Please don't do what I think you're going to do."

Said girl looked at Allen.

"What's wrong with your eye Allen?" Road asked.

"It reacts to Akuma." Allen said. "It's because of the curse Mana gave me."

Road hugged Allen.

"I'm sorry for what i'm about to do Allen. You," Road pionted to the large Akuma. "Self-destruct."

Road poked Lero and told him to start at ten second count down. Road covered Allen's ears and Allen covered her face. Road explained what would happen if that were to happen. Both Exorcists looked mortified but only Lavi made a move to destroy the Akuma before the count down ended. Lenalee grabbed Lavi's wrist to stop him. When the countdown reached Zero the Akuma exploded. Allen didn't dare to look. Road removed her hands and hugged Allen.

"Thank you Road."

Road smiled, knowing that the white-haired girl was thanking her for covering her ears.

"You're welcome Allen~."

Allen payed no little to no attention to the fight, finally uncovering her face. The two exorcists finally finished off the last Akuma.

"That's our cue to leave Allen~. You'll be getting your candy too~."

Allen cheered up significantly at the thought. A heart-shaped door rose from the floor and opened.

"Better be a big bag." Allen said. "Oh. We'll be seeing each other again, mister Lavi, miss Lenalee. Bye-bye~!"

Allen skipped through the door.

"But next time, Melleniee will set the stage~." Road said eerily before following the white-haired girl.

* * *

InsanityOwl: OMG THANK YOU! I have a really hard time writing a sad Allen so it's pretty unlikely it'll end sadly. But there'll be sad moments.

Guest: Glad to hear that. I hope you'll keep reading.

Alright! Review and Allen-pon will give out free hugs.


	7. Nothing better then relaxing

_{Holy _CRAP_! i did not expect this story to get _this _popular. It's shocking and impressive. So put your suggestions in your review.}_

Help:

**Bold- Neah talkin'**

_**bold/Italic-Crown Clown**_

_italic-innocence/attack/thoughts/Allen talking to Neah_

underline-books & titles

* * *

Chapter 7: Nothing better then relaxing.

{{{{{{{}}}}}}}

"Road owes me alot of candy." Allen said with a small, smug smile.

Tyki stared at the small girl.

"How did that happen, Shoujo?" Tyki asked

"A jynx." Allen stated.

"Never thought I'd see the day." Tyki mused.

Allen laughed.

"Now you have." Allen pointed out.

"You're lucky no one can hate that face of your's Shoujo. Otherwise you'd have alot of enemies." Tyki told the younger.

"Even you, Tyki?"

Tyki looked at Allen with a ghost of a blush on his cheeks.

"Even me, Shoujo." Tyki said.

Allen hugged Tyki.

"Thanks."

Tyki just patted her back and Allen moved away from the older man. Allen stood up. The Portuguese looked over curiously.

"Help me with my Noah powers, Tyki!" Allen said eagerly.

Tyki dropped his cigarette.

"Y-you sure, Shoujo? You could always train with that innocence of yours."

"I know but I don't want to over use Crown Clown. Please, Tyki?" Allen pleaded, giving Tyki the puppy eyes.

Tyki sighed and agreed.

_"Dang the Shoujo and her cuteness..." _Tyki thought.

"Thank you Tyki! You're the best!" Allen cheered.

**"You just keep surprising everyone, Dear Niece."**

_**"It's good to see you happy Allen."**_

**"So you really want to learn your powers as a Noah, Dear Niece?"**

_"I do, Uncle Neah! I really do!"_

**_"And later you may be able to use__ me."_**

_"Yeah!"_

**"To think, the first time we talked, you thought you had gone crazy, Dear Niece."**

Allen felt a hand on her back.

"Let's go, Shoujo. Before you start talking to yourself." Tyki joked.

"That's so mean Tyki!" Allen complained.

{{{{{{{}}}}}}}

"Little Allen-pon is growing up and wont need me soon." The Earl mused and wiped away his tears.

Road, who had her arms around the Earl's neck, sighed.

"Allen'll always need you, Melliniee~. You are a father to her~."

The Earl's tears refused to stop pouring down his face.

"I hope you are right, Road." The Earl said.

"You've really gotten attached to her."

{{{{{{{}}}}}}}

"Achoo!" Allen sneezed.

"Some one's talking about you, Shoujo." Tyki said, grinning.

Allen looked at Tyki skeptically. The older man laughed. Allen stared wide eyed at Tyki. The white-haired girl never really heard Tyki laugh. She was used to the poker player side that he always was around her. Allen shook her head.

"You're odd, Tyki." Allen stated.

"Only to you, Shoujo." Tyki said.

Tyki led Allen to the biggest room Allen had ever seen. Well, besides the dining room. The Portuguese walked into the room. Allen quickly followed Tyki.

"You should change into something more comfortable, Shoujo."

Allen shook her head. "I'm fine for today."

"Whatever you say Shoujo." Tyki said. "First off, Your 'black' side."

"Is it anything like when Road wants to play?"

"Sort of. Your's will most likely be different, Shoujo. Not as dark as mine or Road's."

Allen nodded and payed close attention.

"The more practice you have switching between your 'white' and 'black' sides, the easier it'll get to switch between." Tyki explained.

"Got it!" Allen was determined to succeed.

"Alright, Shoujo. Picture yourself with gray skin, gold eyes and seven Stigmata." Tyki instructed.

"Okay." Allen closed her eyes.

Allen tried to think of herself with the said traits.

_"White hair bright against ashen gray skin... piercing gold eyes... exactly seven stigmata on my forehead..."_ Allen thought, picturing them one at a time.

Tyki watched in silence as Allen's skin slowly changed from the creme white to ashen grey and the stigmata appeared. The portuguese let out a low whistle. Allen's hair was blindingly bright against her now dark skin. The white-haired girl opened her eyes, which were gold instead of the usual silver. Tyki clapped.

"Good job, Shoujo." Tyki praised.

That earned a rather cheerful smile from Allen. Allen's stomach chose that moment to growl loudly. Tyki laughed for the second time that day.

"It's about time to get ready for dinner, Shoujo. The Earl won't be happy if we're late." Tyki said, lighting a cigarette.

"I know."

_"I really don't want to end up lost here..."_

**"You won't get lost, Dear Niece."**

_"I'm doubting that right now. The Ark is huge! And let's face it, I get lost too easily."_

**_"Trust Neah, Allen. He would never let you get lost or hurt."_**

Allen sighed and silently agreed. She walked out of the room and started walking in a random direction.

**"Take a left up here." **Neah told her.

Allen took the turn and kept walking. She followed Neah's directions and found herself at the familiar door to the dining room.

_"Thanks Uncle Neah."_

**"You're welcome, Dear Niece."**

Allen opened the door and quickly took her seat. She looked around for Tyki but didn't see him. Allen internally cheered.

_"I'm not the last one in for once!" _Allen thought.

"Hello Little Allen-pon~!"

"Daddy, i'm not so Little anymore." Allen pointed out.

"That's right, our little Allen is a beautiful young lady now." Sheril said.

"Melliniee was crying about how Allen wouldn't need him any more." Road said with a smile.

Allen got out of her seat and walked to the Earl.

"I'll always need you daddy." Allen said, hugging the Earl.

The Earl hugged the small girl.

"Better, daddy?" Allen asked.

The Earl nodded and shooed the Allen away. The white-haired girl walked back to her seat and sat down. Tyki walked into the room and shot a semi-glare at Allen that said, 'You did that on purpose'. Allen just gave him an innocent smile.

"You're late, Tyki-pon~."

"My apologize. I was helping Allen." Tyki explained.

Tyki lifted his cup to take a drink. Road caught Tyki's use of 'Allen' and not 'Shoujo'. Road grinned.

"Tyki has a crush on Allen~!" Road said.

Tyki almost choked on the drink and Allen stared at road. Jasdevi laughed and Allen threw something at the twins.

"So not funny Jasdevi!" Allen snapped, Blushing furiously.

All eyes were on Allen. The white-haired girl noticed.

"Stop staring at me!" Allen snapped before covering her mouth.

_"I just snapped at my family! Oh man..." _Allen thought.

Allen quickly got out of her seat and left the room. when she was sure the doors were closed, she sunk to the floor and covered her face in shame.

**"It's alright, Dear Niece."**

_"That was so embarrassing."_

**"It being pointed out that Tyki might have a crush on you?"**

_"Yes! Not only that but... Ugh... I can't even say it."_

**"Do you have a crush, Allen?"**

_"Uncle Neah! Don't ask that kind of thing!"_**  
**

**_"You do have a crush."_**

_"N-no I don't!"_

**_"Then why are you so flustered?"_**

**"You can tell us, Dear Niece."**

The door opened and Tyki stood in front of Allen.

"Shoujo?" Tyki asked softly.

Allen groaned. She really didn't want to face anyone after that little display.

"Shoujo, where'd all that anger come from?" Tyki asked, sitting down next to her.

"When I was little, I wasn't the nicest or mannered as I am now."

"I see. It was your old self coming out."

Allen just nodded. Tyki stood up.

"You've been slacking on your Poker face, Allen. Practice as much as you can."

"I will." Allen said.

**"You definitely have a crush."** Neah laughed.

_"Shut up, Neah." _

Allen sighed, stood up and put on her best Poker face before going back into the dining room and taking her seat again. Allen looked to Lulu Bell.

"Is Mimi around? I want to see if she'd do something with my hair later."

"I'll tell her you asked for her when I see her." Lulu Bell told the younger.

"Thank you." Allen said.

The Earl cleared his throat.

"Now that everyone is here and no longer having... emotional troubles, let's get strait to business~." The Earl said, clapping his hand

* * *

That's a wrap! since there have been no reviews, I ask to get at least one review this chapter. so please review.


	8. A list of targets and a little issue

_{It's really slowed down. But i'm still proud of the positive reinforcement it's gotten thus far. Anyways. You might find more PokerPair hints in this chapter too. On to the Chapter!}_

**Bold- Neah talkin'**

_**bold/Italic-Crown Clown**_

_italic-innocence/attack/thoughts/Allen talking to Neah_

underline-books & titles

_Underlined/Italic-song lyrics_

* * *

Chapter 8: A list of targets and a little issue

{{{{{{{}}}}}}}

The Earl passed cards to Tyki, Skinn and Jasdevi. They each picked up the cards.

"I need you three to take out the Exorcists on each of your lists~."

Skinn ate a piece of candy, Tyki and Jasdevi nodded. Allen swirled the ice cream in front of her.

"Little Allen-pon will go with Tyki-pon~."

Allen looked up, remembering to keep a poker face on. Both nodded, knowing better then to complain.

"That's all~. Oh, and Tyki-pon." The Earl said

"Yes, Earl?" Tyki looked at the Earl.

"You'd better protect Little Allen-pon~." The Earl gave the portuguese a threatening look.

Tyki swallowed hard and nodded quickly. The Earl stood up.

"You can all go to your separate missions now~." The Earl said before leaving.

Allen stood up and went to her room. She plopped down on her bed. After a few minutes of relaxing, Allen stood back up to take a shower and get changed into more reasonable cloths. As in, a white, long-sleeved shirt with a red ribbon around her neck, a gray vest and black pants. She pulled on a pair of long boots as soon as she sat down. There was a light knock at the door. The white-haired girl hurried to open it. on the other side was a smaller, pale blue-haired, pail girl with red eyes and a maid suit. Allen let the girl in. After a quick hello, Mimi spoke.

"Madam Lulu Bell said you asked for me. What would you like?"

"Would you do something with my hair Mimi?" Allen asked.

"Of course!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Thank you."

"It's my pleasure!" Mimi said happily.

Allen smiled. Mimi was the one Akuma that the white haired girl enjoyed being around, even with her stupid, cursed eye. Allen sat down in the only chair while Mimi started on her hair.

"Is something bothering you, Allen?" Mimi asked suddenly. "You usually ask for me when you need to talk."

Allen smiled slightly.

"Yeah. You know, you always cheer me up."

"So you keep making excuses to talk to me?"

Allen just nodded.

"So far, you're the only Akuma that I like around here. The most important thing is that you enjoy doing things for others."

Mimi smiled proudly and nodded.

"What kind of style do you want? Elegant or comfortable?" Mimi asked.

"Comfortable please."

"Got it!" Mimi said and got to work on Allen's hair again.

Allen was more relaxed then she had been the last few days. There was another knock.

"Come in!" Allen called.

"Are you ready yet, Shoujo?" Tyki asked.

Allen's eyes widened.

"I will be in a bit when Mimi finishes my hair. Wait outside." Allen said, hoping Tyki didn't notice the slight blush on her face.

Tyki thankfully didn't notice and closed the door. Allen let out a sigh.

"Are you and Tyki fighting?" Mimi asked.

"No. Nothing like that."

**"You have a crush! I keep telling you that!"** Neah said.

_"I doubt that's actually-"_

"You're blushing."

Allen's breath hitched. The white-haired girl groaned.

"I know... I'm just glad Tyki didn't see it."

Mimi smiled slyly.

"You like him, don't you?" Mimi asked.

"N-no." Allen said quickly.

**"You just keep telling yourself that, Dear Niece."**

_"shush up Neah!"_

**"Never, Dear Niece."**

Allen scowled at her Uncle even though he couldn't actually see it.

"Your hair is done." Mimi smooths out the simple ponytail with a red ribbon holding it.

"Thanks again Mimi." Allen looked back and smiled.

"Your welcome as always. Your hair is really soft and i couldn't help myself but to pet it. How do you keep your hair so soft?" Mimi scratched the back of her head.

"A certain type of shampoo and conditioner. And I got out of the shower recently."

"Oh. Well that explains alot."

Allen nodded and Mimi left after a bit of talking. Allen stood up and cleared her mind and walked out to meet Tyki. The portuguese smoothed his dark hair back and put on his top hat.

"That look suits you, Tyki." Allen said.

"Let's go and get this show started, Shoujo." Tyki said.

"Who's first?" Allen pointed at Cell Roron.

"See for yourself, Shoujo." Tyki said.

The portuguese handed Allen The card that was Cell Roron's prison. Allen looked at it in amazement. The card had a three denominational cell in it. The walls of the cell was covered with names and in it was a little humanoid creature.

"Suman Dark, Daisya Barry, Gwen Flail, Tina Spark, Chaker Rabon... Wow. Long list. I can't even say them all."

"I know. I did't expect the Earl to give us that many targets. There's even a couple of Generals."

"No way! Does daddy have _that_ much confidence in us?" Allen asked.

"No. Just you, Shoujo."

"Why just me?"

Tyki shrugs.

"Really, Tyki?" Allen said with a knowing look.

Tyki sweat dropped and gave a almost sheepish smile. Allen smacked the back of Tyki's head.

"What the hell was that for Shoujo?"

"You know what's it for, Tyki." Allen said, smirking. "On a serious note, Who's the first target?"

"That's a good question. I guess it'll be whoever we run into first."

Allen looked over at Tyki. The white-haired girl gave a tiny smile.

_"Maybe you were right, Uncle Neah."_

**"I kept telling you. Maybe one day it'll be more then a crush."**

_"So you think."_

**"Now focus on your mission, Dear Niece."**

Allen looked back at the card before tucking it into a pocket.

* * *

This might be the last chapter until Monday. But i will always look forward to those amazing reviews i'm getting, as my birthday is Sunday.

Nightmon: Yup. I thought i'd work on Tyki and Allen's relationship a bit. And I love how cute Allen keeps turning out to be.

ShadowsBloodPain: Thankyouthankyouthankyou! I've put so much time and thought into this and i'm glad you think that.

ScytheMeisterA: I'm having so much fun with both. Even i find myself laughing while writing Neah's lines.

I hope for even more lovely, encouraging reviews from amazing people like these three. thank you all!


	9. Deletion' of Daisya Baarry

_{I am back with an all new chapter. THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'm gonna go cry in my happy corner while I write this chapter.}_

Help:

**Bold- Neah talkin'**

**_bold/Italic-Crown Clown_**

_italic-innocence/attack/thoughts/Allen talking to Neah_

underline-books & titles

_Underlined/Italic-song lyrics_

* * *

Chapter 9: 'Deletion' of Daisya Barry

{{{{{{{}}}}}}}

Allen sighed. Tyki was quiet as always. The pair was heading to Barcelona (?) to do a little bit of sightseeing.

"You've seriously never been to Barcelona, Allen?"

"No. I don't get out much. Obviously."

"Yeah, yeah. We'll have to fix that."

Allen sighed and looked at her left arm and sighed.

_"I miss Mana."_

**"So do I, Dear Niece. So do I."**

_"He taught me so much."_

**"He was a good father and brother. Just don't forget the precious moments that you spent with him."**

"Are you okay, Shoujo?" Tyki asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Tyki didn't look very convinced.

"Why're you crying then?"

Allen wiped her eyes.

"It's nothing." Allen said

"Crying for no reason is nothing, Allen. You can tell me."

Allen sighed in defeat.

"I was just thinking about the three years before daddy took me in."

"Oh?" Tyki hoped for more.

"Before then, a man named Mana Walker adopted me. He was the one person that didn't run away at my attitude and my arm." Allen stopped walking and continued to speak. "He taught me manners and what it was like to have family. I was happy for once. Three years later, Mana died in a carriage accident." Allen explained.

"Did you always have white hair?" Tyki asked.

"Before Mana's death, my hair was a reddish-brown." Allen responded.

Tyki gave a nod and ushered the small girl forward. Allen smiled. She was happy to be able to talk about what had been bothering her for some time.

"It's too quiet." Allen said.

"That's to be expected. We _are_ the only ones on the road right now, Shoujo."

"I know."

**"Allen, you can sing."**

_"Not really."_

**"Just give it a try."**

_"What am i going to sing? I don't know any songs."_

**"It'll come to you, Dear Niece."**

_"I'll give it a try, Uncle Neah."_

**"That a girl!"**

Allen took a deep breath before attempting to sing.

_"Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
ikizuku hai no naka no honoo hitotsu futatsu to  
ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_

_Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume yume_  
_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_  
_umare-ochita kagayaku omae_

_Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga_  
_ikutsu inori wo_  
_tsuchi e kaeshitemo_

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_  
_Douka kono ko ni ai wo_  
_Tsunaida te ni kiss wo."_

Tyki stared at Allen. The white-haired girl looked over at Tyki.

"What?" Allen asked.

Tyki looked forward and walked ahead. Allen giggled and followed the portuguese. Allen absentmindedly fiddled with her gloves. She had been surprised with herself. She sung something she had never heard before. Any one would be surprised, right? Allen looked up and saw a large group of Akuma pass overhead.

"That's an awful lot of Akuma. And they seem to be heading in the same general direction as us."

"The Earl sent them. They won't bother us, Shoujo."

Allen continued to watch the Akuma until she could no longer see them. Tyki fixed his top hat and coat.

"We'd better hurry before the Akuma get there. So we can see the city before it's attacked."

"Is there any faster way?"

"You could ask the Earl to make an Ark gate in an ally in Barcelona. He'd most likely do it if you asked."

"Okay." Allen agreed.

{{{{{{{}}}}}}}

"Daddy? Can you make an Ark gate to Barcelona? Please? I really, _really_ want to see the city." Allen gave the Earl the puppy eyes.

"You are a tricky one, Little Allen-pon~. I'll make one to Barcelona for you two~." The Earl agreed.

"Thank you daddy!" Allen hugged the Earl happily.

The Earl kept his word and make the gate that lead to Barcelona for Tyki and Allen. Tyki walked out and to the right door with Allen skipping behind. The pair walked, in Allen's case, skipped, through the door and found themselves in an ally. The gate they exited from shattered. Allen was in awe of the large city. Tyki walked ahead again.

"Come on Shoujo. We've got some sightseeing to do."

"I know, I know. I'm following." Allen said dismissively.

The white-haired girl quickly caught up to the portuguese and walked next to him. Allen spotted a stall of nothing but apples and walked up to it, dragging Tyki along.

"Hello miss. These are yummy looking apples you have."

"Thank you, young lady."

"Tyki, Buy some for me."

"Don't you have money, Shoujo?"

"Yes. But it's manners to get a girl a meal. Or right now, some apples."

"Fine, Shoujo." Tyki gave up.

"Yay! Thanks, Tyki!" Allen cheered.

Allen picked up an apple when the old lady running the stall spoke.

"You two had better get inside quick. A bunch of important looking men went around telling venders to pack up and go indoors for safety."

Allen and Tyki exchanged a look. Allen gave the old lady a sweet, reassuring smile.

"We'll be fine Miss. Thank you for your concern and the apples."

The old woman gave the two an angry look before giving Allen another apple. Tyki took one of the apples and took a bite from it.

"Not bad."

"This city is very pretty. It has a charm about it." Allen odserved.

"I have to agree, Shoujo."

Allen ate her share of the apples in silence. The white-haired girl played with her hair. Allen looked back towards the walls.

"The Akuma are starting their attack." Allen deadpanned.

Tyki nodded, removed his top hat and smoothed back his hair. Allen hummed to pass some time. Not even an hour later, the Akuma get into the city, killing the finders stationed though out the city. Allen was ready to activate Crown Clown at a moment's notice. As the pair walked the wall a few feet in front of them was broken down. Tyki's hat almost fell off of his head. Allen stumbled back. As the dust settled, the pair saw a young man with a long-hooded jacket.

_"That jacket. And the symbol. He's an exorcist. Could he...? Nah."_ Allen thought.

Cell Roron shot out of Allen's pocket. Allen quickly grabbed the card. She was out of ear shot of the exorcist.

" What is it Cell Roron?"

The little humanoid pointed in the Exorcist's general direction.

"Daisya~ Barry~!"

Allen stashed the card in her pocket and walked closer to the boys.

"Are you Daisya Barry?" Allen asked.

"Who's asking?"

"I take that as a yes. Tyki."

Tyki gave a rather creepy smile and his skin shifted to the familiar gray.

{{{{{{{}}}}}}}

Allen watched the scene from a few feet away. Allen took out Cell Roron and waited. One of Tyki's tease landed on Daisya's chest. Cell Roron scrubbed Daisya's name off the wall.

"Rest in peace, Daisya Barry." Allen said.

"Let's get out of here before his companions come."

Allen nodded and followed Tyki, humming softly.

* * *

That's all for today. Thanks for all the 'happy birthdays'.

Elwyntaiga: it'll be a while longer but they will be making an appearance.

Guest: I didn't want to make it any further than I crush till much later.

Time To Be & lilaila 1206: thanks for taking the time to enjoy it. I hope you two will continue to enjoy it.

That's all for today. Review and I will be happy to keep going.


End file.
